everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Man in the Mirror
Man in the Mirror is a song by Michael Jackson. Lyrics I'm gonna make a change, For once I'm my life It's gonna feel real good, Gonna make a difference Gonna make it right As I, turn up the collar on My favorite winter coat This wind is blowing my mind I see the kids in the streets, With not enough to eat Who am I to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs A summer disregard, a broken bottle top And a one man soul They follow each other on the wind ya' know 'Cause they got nowhere to go That's why I want you to know I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you want to make the world a better place (If you want to make the world a better place) Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Take a look at yourself, and then make a change) (Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah) I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love It's time that I realize That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan Could it be really me, pretending that they're not alone? A willow deeply scarred, somebody's broken heart And a washed-out dream (Washed-out dream) They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see 'Cause they got no place to be That's why I'm starting with me (Starting with me!) I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Ooh!) I'm asking him to change his ways (Ooh!) And no message could have been any clearer If you want to make the world a better place (If you want to make the world a better place) Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Take a look at yourself, and then make a change) I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Ooh!) I'm asking him to change his ways (Change his ways, ooh!) And no message could have been any clearer If you want to make the world a better place Take a look at yourself and then make that (Take a look at yourself and then make that) Change! I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Man in the mirror, oh yeah!) I'm asking him to change his ways (Better change!) No message could have been any clearer (If you want to make the world a better place) You can't close your, your mind! (Then you close your, mind!) That man, that man, that man, that man With the man in the mirror (Man in the mirror, oh yeah!) That man, that man, that man, I'm asking him to change his ways (Better change!) You know, that man No message could have been any clearer If you want to make the world a better place (If you want to make the world a better place) Take a look at yourself and then make the change (Take a look at yourself and then make the change) Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah (Ooh) Oh no, no no I'm gonna make a change It's gonna feel real good! Come on! (Change) Just lift yourself You know You've got to stop it, Yourself! (Yeah! Make that change!) I've got to make that change, today! Hoo! (Man in the mirror) You got to You got to not let yourself Brother Hoo! (Yeah! Make that change!) You know I've got to get That man, that man You've got to You've got to move! Come on! Come on! You got to Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! (Yeah! Make that change) Stand up and lift yourself, now! (Man in the mirror) Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Aw! (Yeah! Make that change!) Gonna make that change Come on! You know it! You know it! You know it! You know it (Change) Make that change Category:1987 Category:Song Category:Michael Jackson Category:1988